Past Our Bedtime
by JillianForDays
Summary: The two adorkable friends plan to slip out of Beacon past curfew to enjoy a small little date. But knowing them, things can't be perfect like out of a movie, can they? [Lancaster One-Shot]


Ruby sat patiently on her bunk, legs swinging due to how excited she was. Her other teammates were asleep: Weiss peacefully quiet below her, Yang snoring obnoxiously loud as per usual, and Blake somewhere in the middle. Silver eyes locked onto the moon as she looked out the window. It would only be a few more minutes before he showed. The young huntress giggled to herself as she toyed with her thumbs, her stomach flipping and swirling about. Who would have thought that it was the little rose that would be sneaking out past curfew to go on a date? Surely not the other three members of the Team RWBY.

There was an almost inaudible knock at the door. Butterflies exploded in the pit of Ruby's stomach and it only took the tiny noise to spring her up from the bed. She landed gracefully and silently on the floor before making her way to the door, opening it as slowly as she could to prevent it from alarming anyone. Weiss was a light sleeper and she couldn't afford to blow this. Wait, if she was such a light sleeper why could she sleep through Yang's snoring? Technicalities, she assumed. Whatever the case be Ruby finally had the door open and there stood her knight, holding a pair of red roses. "You look really nice, Ruby." Her eyes lit up at his compliment, just like the full moon that shown in the window behind her.

The moonlight cast a shadow against the short girl, shading her short yet flowing red dress. The neckline showed off the faintest trace of cleavage and her deep collarbone, where a small rose pendant sat. Her choppy, red-tinted hair framed her face sweetly and the way the light cast from behind her allowed Jaune to see the dips where cheekbones protruded and the small lines where her eyes would crinkle from a smile. The arms that outstretched to meet his were thin but muscular. Small fingers curled around the stem of the rose, bringing it back to her small nose. Nostrils flared as the adorable girl took in the sweet smell. A smile crept onto her face and she let out the smallest of giggles; everything about Ruby was dainty and cute.

"Shall we?" Jaune offered his arm, (which was now growing in strength due to his training) to Ruby and the locked them in a silly yet romantic manner. Ruby glanced up and down the usually unkempt and straggly boy, grinning with surprise. Ironed black slacks, paired with a white button up and a cheeky red tie that was ever so slightly off center were finished off with an old pair of black dress shoes. The blonde mop that sat upon his head was brushed to a somewhat manageable heap and his blue eyes sparkled in the dim hallway.

"I'm ready." The two made haste down the hall once the dorm door closed with a click, quiet laughs and chuckles being shared between the two as they made their way to the front door. Within minutes, they were off the campus. It was a silent exchange of looks before the two nodded and set off to the heart of Vale. There was a share of pleasantries amongst the quiet pair, idle chat about the stars and their outfits. It wasn't until Jaune's foot got caught on the curb did the date start to… plummet. "Jaune!"

"I'm okay!" He let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head in an uncomfortable manner. Of course his clumsiness could not disappear for one night! Luckily their arms disconnected before Ruby was dragged down with him but nonetheless, it had been a stupid fall. There was a small rip in one knee thanks to his trip and as he stood up, Jaune made a pouty face. "Oh this is just great!"

"Jaune, shush it." Ruby rolled her eyes playfully before brushing off his slacks, a finger snagging in the tiny tear. "You can barely see it! You'll be fine, you'll live."

Cheeks flushed red at the realization of his overdramatic attitude and the boy shot his date a grin. "Y-yeah, you're right. Thanks Rubes." They took off again, after Ruby poked the end of his nose. The JNPR leader immediately thought of his two teammates at her action and it made his heart skip a beat. Their pace picked up slightly as they approached their destination, a small café on the corner. A small bell rung in the silent night as Jaune pulled the door open for his date, allowing Ruby to pass into the elegant and quaint establishment.

The place was completely empty of activity, lights dimmed and the old style jukebox playing some classical music as if to replicate that of a pianist. The walls were a light tan color, with white trim on the base and tops of them. The floorboards must have been recently waxed, as the dark brown color reflected the light from the lamps and cast a shine across the sturdy floor. Booths lined the walls, each with a red table cloth draped over the wooden surface. Small, fake candles flickered as if it was a true burning flame to pull the place together and give it a warm and inviting feeling.

Jaune and Ruby approached the café's counter, where the manager was stood with a quite beaming smile. Dressed in a suit and tie, his pearly whites were almost the same color as the dress shirt that lay underneath the striking black jacket. He was dressed far fancier than Jaune was, which made the boy question his outfit choices. Ruby rested her hand that unlinked from his own on Jaune's chest reassuringly, as she watched his smile fade. Soon however with the gentle touch he was back to another unforgettable grin.

"I can only assume that you're Mr. Arc, the one that rented out the place for the night?"

"That would be me, sir."

"No please, call me Perry. This way." The man adjusted the glasses that rested on his sharply pointed nose and lifted two menus from the countertop. Silver eyes widened at the realization that he had bought the place out and followed merrily along, a wide smile stretched across small lips. How much would it have cost to have the whole café bought out? For what? A simple dinner? Did they even serve meals here that could qualify as dinner?

"Ruby?" Jaune's voice rung in her ears and broke the younger girl from her questions, his large hand taking her forearm and guiding her to the table situated in the back. On the table, rather than one of the cheap fake candles, sat a true one. The tiny flame flickered aimlessly as it lit up the small area. Ruby sat herself down before letting out the smallest of laughs as Jaune struggled to sit down without falling on his rear. "I-I'm fine! Just a bit nervous is all." He stuttered out, giving the girl an awkward and so not reassuring smile. Nevertheless, Perry scoffed out and rolled his eyes.

"Whenever you two are ready, just ring this little bell here." From a pocket in his pants came a small, brass bell that he set on the table. "It's pretty quiet in here, so the sound will echo and I'll surely hear you." As he escorted himself away, ocean-blue eyes found their way to lock with silver and the pair began to start the conversation.

"How's Team RWBY been?" The question, although basic, seemed like a good starting point. Sure they two year one teams saw each other often enough to know the daily gossip, but really Jaune was just looking for a way to start the conversation as best that could. He wasn't used to this sort of thing and truly didn't want to blow it.

"Alright! Weiss has been a lot less moody, which is always a plus. Yang and Blake are a-okay as well! Nothing really has changed, which is great. The Grimm attack has us all a bit on edge but we've finally been able to relax. Daily classes and the routine helps distract too, ya know?"

"I know what you mean." The huntsman nodded in agreement before shooting Ruby an oddly wide smile. "Team JNPR has been having trouble calming down I suppose. Pyrrha has on edge a lot, worrying about sudden outbreaks once again and such. Ren has been a bit more jumpy which is unlike him. Nora, well, Nora's just being Nora. I'm okay myself, this whole date is a great distraction. N-not that you're a distraction!"

Ruby reached for his hand across the table and took it in her own, giggling slightly. "Don't worry Jaune, I know what you mean. We should really look at what we're gonna eat though, I'm _starving_!"

All seriousness drained from her voice at the extension of the usage of "starving", which caused Jaune to chuckle under his breath. I mean, she wasn't wrong. After a quick glance in the mock dinner menu that Perry graciously added for this date, they both agreed that a small dessert would do just fine. All other options seemed like they wouldn't be worth the wait anyway. With a careful lift of the bell, Ruby gave it a slight shake and the sweet _tang_ noise bounced around the café.

Hastily Perry made his way back to the two, a small notepad in his hand. "What can I get for you two then?"

Ruby now was faced with the option of getting anything with high quantities of sugar. It was late and she did need to go to sleep afterwards, so the small dessert choice would be vitally important. "A piece of the strawberry shortcake please, and a glass of milk."

The man seemed a bit surprised that the two were skipping the dinner menu, especially since he put a lot of effort into setting on up, but he still complied and wrote it down. "For you, Mr. Arc?"

"Pumpkin pie please, and a cup of coffee."

* * *

><p>The night trailed on happily, light conversation being spoken between the two. Jaune left the money to cover the bill, along with a tip on the table and took Ruby's hand in his own, leading her out and along the streets of Vale. The chilly wind pricked at her bare arms and Jaune made an effort to put his arm around her, his warm sparking the nerves to warm back up. The two hushed as they entered Beacon, now <em>way<em> past curfew, and snuck to the dorms.

A gentle hand took the Team RWBY's doorknob and twisted it slowly, letting Yang's snoring spill out into the otherwise silent hall. "I had such a lovely time." The girl in red whispered, eyes twinkling as she looked back at her date. "I-I'd really like it if we did this again sometime."

"T-totally!" A pink wave came over his face and soon both trainees felt themselves leaning in, eyes closing in preparation. Around the last minute however, both chickened out completely and heads rested on shoulders, meeting in a sweet and totally-not-awkward hug. Soon they pulled apart and Ruby slipped inside of the dorm, shutting the door after her.

Maybe one day the dorks would have a successful date, they would have to just keep trying until they got it right.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! There is a short little Lancaster date that I wrote for my buddy Jordan aka Grimmlocke (<strong>Id:5552668**).**** I suggest you read his stuff as well as the rest of my content! Thanks :)**


End file.
